Warriors Deadlist Cach
by Phoenixincarnate
Summary: What would happen if the warriors cats became ... CRAB FISHERMAN? What the heck?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm still alive!!!!!!!!!! Have you ever seen the show "deadliest catch"? Well, this is what would happen if the warrior's cats were on a crab fishing boat. A bad combo, but see what happens! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors.**

It was a cold, windy, night on the Bering Sea. Jayfether leaned against the side of the boat, wondering how he had managed to get himself in this mess. Being on a crab fishing boat, in Alaska, in one of the most dangerous seas on the planet, the Bering Sea.

"Why did I decide to become a ship doctor?" Jayfether mumbled to himself, and then he remembered, StarClan told him to, so, like a dog, he had followed his parents, Squirllefilght and Brambleclaw, his mentor, Leafpool, and his siblings, Hollyleaf and Lionblaze on a _crab fishing_ boat. Sure, Captain Firestar WAS their grandfather, but he and his siblings had done most of their training on _land_, not on a boat. His siblings were newly appointed deckhands (**A\N: warriors.)**and he had just received his ship doctor name at the moonstone.

Jayfether breathed in the salty air and listened to the sounds of the crew abroad the ship. He closed his sightless eyes and listened to the deckhands working on the deck, getting their pots ready for the new season. He could hear the engineer, Cloudtail, checking the ship for the upthinth time. Jayfether couldn't blame him though; the ship had been around since the days of Thunderstar. It was pretty old.

Their ship was the _Thunderclan _a large, electric yellow, vessel, with its share of wear and tear from various sea battles. There ship was one of the largest, but it was not the only one. There was also the _Windclan, _a small, but quick, vessel, led by captain Onestar. The ship was in good shape, except for the marks created by Brokenstar, the feared, ruthless, former captain of the _Shadowclan,_ when he tried to chase the _Windclan_ out of the Bering Sea, killing cats and severely damaging the ship, their engineer, Crowfether, had managed to fix most of the damage, but you could still see the scars.

The other ship in the fleet, the _Riverclan, _ was very large, and their crew could swim, led by captain Leperdstar, they were one of the most well feed crews in the fleet. There was one other ship, the _Shadowclan, a_ large, foreboding ship, whose cats were rumored to have ice cold hearts, chilled by the Arctic wind.

Jayfether yawned, stood up, and retreated below deck. They set sail tomorrow; Jayfether hoped it wouldn't turn out to bad. Hopefully.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, I'm baaaaaack! When I was writing this, a power surge shut down my computer! Luckily, this computer has Auto-Recover, so I didn't have to rewrite it.-.-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors. **

Hollyleaf yawned, the bolted up at an alarming rate, she had just remembered, they set sail today! She jumped out of bed and pulled her gear on at an alarming rate, making a colossal racket in the process.

"Hollyleaf, what the…" grumbled Cinderheart as Poppyfrost and Honeyfern poked their heads out from under their covers and blinked wearily.

"We set sail today! I want to be ready on time!" Hollyleaf shouted as she yanked on her boots.

"Hollyleaf… ITS 3 IN THE MORNING!!!!!!" Cinderheart exclaimed so loudly that Poppyfrost and Honeyfern flinched and buried their heads back under the covers.

"Well, the early cat gets the mouse!" Hollyleaf shrugged and ran out of her quarters.

"That is one crazy she-cat." muttered Cinderheart, shaking her head.

Hollyleaf raced up to the deck, fully geared and ready for action. She had been waiting for this for a long time, and now, finally, she was a deckhand, and she didn't want to screw it up. This was her first time on a boat, being trained in the art of fishing and the deckhand code on land. She fiercely believed in the deckhand code, and believed that everyone should do what's best for their boat. And if she wanted to become captain of the _Thunderclan_, she needed to give her utmost effort, and that included _not being late_.

She was alone on deck, everyone else was still asleep. Hollyleaf looked over at the crab pots. They were all baited and fixed, the deck was fixed, and there wasn't a hole in sight. The ship was shipshape and ready for action. Hollyleaf couldn't find a flaw in sight. This meant that she had nothing to do.

"Oh, crow food." She muttered to herself. She had nothing to do, which meant she had gotten all geared up for nothing. She gazed up at the sky, and saw, to her surprise, saw the sun was rising.

"Starclan, give us a good season." Hollyleaf whispered as the sun illuminated the sky.

"Will all crew please come up to the wheelhouse for a crew meeting!" Firestar boomed over the intercom. Hollyleaf trudged up the stairs with the rest of the crew, and stood in the wheelhouse as Firestar talked about what a great season they would have and blah, blah, blah.

"Now, go down to the deck, and wait for when we set sail! Firestar ordered. Everyone obeyed, and surged down to the deck. Hollyleaf's eyes widened as she saw the crowd of cats on the deck gathered to see them off. There were a lot of cats!

"Is everyone ready to set sail?" Barley, from central control, asked over the intercom.

"Affirmative." The captains answered.

"Good luck." Barley said, and with that, all four of the ships set sail, toward the crab grounds.

As Hollyleaf waved to retreating figures on the deck, she wondered if this season would turn out good, or bad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors or deadliest catch.**

"Alright crew, we will be heading to the Thunderclanfishing grounds, until then, go below deck for a meal." Firestar's voice announced over the intercom.

Lionblaze licked his lips and sighed, food! After all that hard work getting the pots ready, they could finally eat! Lionblaze didn't like baiting and setting pots, in fact, he didn't like fishing all that much, either. He prefer fighting more, chasing off any ships that _dare _cross into Thunderclan fishing territory, _especially _Shadowclan.

"Lionblaze! Are you going to eat my wonderful wives cooking or not!" Dustpelt exclaimed, pulling Lionblaze back into the real world.

"Y-yes, Dustpelt!" Lionblaze stuttered, and ran below deck to join the rest of the crew.

Lionblaze entered the mess hall, walking over to the kitchen, Were Ferncloud and Daisy, the ships cooks, were serving up some nice, warm, mice soup. Lionblaze grabbed a bowl, and looked for his siblings, wherever they were.

After a few centuries, Lionblaze finally found his siblings, along with his mother, his father, and his aunt.

"Lionblaze! What took you so long!?" Brambleclaw exclaimed.

"I…couldn't find the table." Lionblaze stated. He knew it sounded stupid, but it was true.

Brambleclaw opened his mouth, and Lionblaze inwardly groaned. Blambleclaw may be famous as the ships relief captain, but he was even more famous for his lectures.

"Brambleclaw, can you come up here?" Brambleclaw muttered something, and lumbered off to the wheelhouse.

"Saved by the intercom."Hollyleaf remarked. Before Lionblaze could retaliate, Brambleclaw's voice came over the intercom.

"Alright, everyone, Firestar has left to take a nap, so until he wakes up, I'm in charge." Everyone shrugged, and continued eating; it wasn't unusual for the captain to want to sleep.

A few seconds later, the two engineers, Cloudtail and Brightheart, ran through the mess hall, dripping wet, to the wheelhouse. The mess hall was silent, each cat trying to figure out what they had just seen.

"Lionblaze, can you come up here?" Brambleclaws voice echoed off of the already silent mess hall. Ignoring the stares, Lionblaze walked up to the wheelhouse. He opened the door to find Brambleclaw, Cloudtail, and Brightheart.

"Lionblaze, there's a leak, and I need you to take over the ship while I go help fix it." Bramble claw stated bluntly. And with that, Brambleclaw followed Cloudtail and Brightheart down to the engine room.

Lionblaze sat back in the captain's chair, smiled, and flicked on the intercom.

This was going to be fun.


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, chapter 4…anyway, a note, in some of my chapters, I put a line to represent time lapses, but when I uploaded it on fanfiction, the lines disappeared! So if anything seemed weird, that would be the reason. **

**And Jayfeatherfan19, this story**_** is**_** the only one of its kind, and Lionblaze's evil scheme? You'll just have to find out! Heh…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors or deadliest catch.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Okay everyone, Brambleclaw left to fix a leak, so until then, I'm in charge!" Lionblaze** announced** over the intercom.

_"What the heck?" _ Jayfeather thought, _"Why did Brambleclaw leave Lionblaze in charge?" _Jayfeather remembered the last time Lionblaze was in charge, he had fallen off a cliff!

Hollyleaf remembered too, Jayfeather could hear her stiffen, and he could sense her tension. Squirrelflight merliy raised her eyebrows, And Leafpool just shrugged.

"Since I am the captain for now, what I say goes, and to help me with that…, I shall need the help of my friend, the magic 8 ball!" Lionblaze announced over the intercom.

Everyone was silent.

"WHAT! USING THE MAGIC 8 BALL IF YOU ARE NOT THE CAPTIAN IS AGAINST THE DECKHAND CODE!" Hollyleaf exclaimed. "I HAVE TO PUT A STOP TO THIS!!!" And with that, Hollyleaf stormed out of the mess hall, and toward the wheelhouse.

"What should I ask first? I know! Can we have more food?" Lionblaze asked the magic 8 ball over the intercom. "Hmmmm, reply hazy, try again. Well..." At this point, Jayfeather thought he heard something in the background, it sounded like… pounding? And he heard a voice yelling, too. He strained his ears, trying to hear what the voice was saying. Finally, Jayfeather could hear something…, deckhand code. Jayfeather stiffened; he knew who this was…

Hollyleaf.

Lionblaze realized this, because Jayfeather heard him get up and lock the door. The banging continued, though, and the yelling in the background was more addable now.

"LIONBLAZE!!!" Hollyleaf exclaimed. "YOU ARE DISSOBEYING THE DECKHAND CODE!!!!!!!!!"

"Ummm, excuse me for a second, we are experiencing technical difficulties." Lionblaze stammered into the intercom.

At this point all of the cats in the mess hall had stopped eating, and every cat had their ears glued to the speaker.

"LIONBLAZE! IF YOU DON'T LET ME IN THIS MINET, THEN I WILL BREAK DOWN THIS DOOR! Hollyleaf screamed.

"I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!" Lionblaze rebutted.

Their was a splintering of wood, and a _thud_, as the door fell over.

"Whoa…," Lionblaze muttered. "OW! OWWWWWWW! HOLLYLEAF! LET GO OF MY EAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OWWWW!"

"THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR DISOBEYING THE DECKHAND CODE!!!!!!"Hollyleaf yelled. Jayfeather could hear her thudding Lionblazes head against the desk.

"Lionblaze? Hollyleaf? _What are you doing?" _Brambleclaws icy voice flooding the intercom.

Jayfeather sighed, his littermates were idiots.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! My kitten is sleeping next to me as I type this… thank you to my reviewers Jayfetherfan19 and Celestial Night!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors or Deadliest Catch.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hollyleaf froze as she turned around slowly, facing her very angry looking father.

"I'm waiting." Brambleclaw hissed.

"For what?" Lionblaze asked stupidly, Hollyleaf sighed.

_"For_ _one of you to tell me what's going on?" _Brambleclaw exclaimed.

"It was his fault!" Hollyleaf exclaimed. "He broke the deckhand code! _He used the magic 8 ball!" _Hollyleaf shouted it was true, he broke the deckhand code! And he should be punished!

"Well she entered the wheelhouse without permission! And she broke the door down! Lionblaze retorted. Hollyleaf snorted, it was Lionblaze's fault in the first place!

"I don't care-"Brambleclaw hissed through gritted teeth. "Whose fault this is. When Firestar wakes up, you are both in very big trouble."

"Ummm, Brambleclaw?" Cloudtial mumbled.

"WHAT!" Brambleclaw snapped.

"The intercom is still on…"

Everyone in the room was silent as Brambleclaw reached over and switched the intercom off.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hollyleaf sighed as she put the fish through the grinder. After the intercom incident, lionblaze and her were put on bait duty it was boring and smelly, but without bait, they couldn't get any crab, so it had to be done. Hollyleaf wrinkled her nose and put anther fish through the grinder. This was not fun.

"Hey, Hollyleaf! Nice job pummeling Lionblaze! So much for being the best in fighting!" Berrynose taunted. Hollyleaf could here Lionblaze growl.

"Well, I bet you couldn't do better, with a name like _Berrynose_! Lionblaze retorted.

"What did you say?" Berrynose hissed.

Hollyleaf ignored the two arguing toms, and continued her job. She glanced up, and noticed something, a ship, but it wasn't any ship, it was…

Shadowclan.


	6. Chapter 7

**Welcome to chapter 6! I feel very hyper…, thank you to my reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors or Deadliest Catch.**

"Hollyleaf? What's the matter?" Lionblaze asked his sister. It was unusual for his sister to stop working so suddenly.

"Look." Hollyleaf said numbly, as she pointed out to sea. Lionblaze looked in the direction she was pointing in, and gasped.

Their was a ship. In their territory. A _Shadowclan _ship.

"Hollyleaf! Berrynose! We need to warn Firestar! NOW!" Lionblaze demanded. They nodded numbly, and followed him.

_"Those stupid, crowfood eating idiots!"_ Lionblaze mentally cursed. _"I'll teach them not to mess with us!" _

"Lionblaze! Where's the fire!" Firestar snapped as Lionblaze ran into the wheelhouse with Hollyleaf and Berrynose on his tail.

"Shadowclan is in our territory!" Lionblaze huffed.

"What! Brambleclaw, take over the wheel! I'm going to check this out." Firestar ordered. Turning to Lionblaze, he said, "Lead the way."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Will everyone come to wheelhouse for a clan meeting?" Firestar announced over the intercom. Lionblaze watched as the crew filed into the wheelhouse.

"Shadowclan has been spotted in our territory!" Firestar announced. This announcement brought many angry meows from the clan.

"Shadowclan must be punished!" Exclaimed Cloudtail.

"We should flay them!" Roared Dustpelt.

"We will see what they want!" Firestar boomed. "Then we will determine whether to fight or not!"

"But what if they have hostile intentions?" Brightheart asked.

"I will order that everyone is on the boat deck." Firestar ordered. "Okay, everyone! Move out!!!"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Lionblaze waited on the deck. They were approaching the _Shadowclan _and Lionblaze was poised for a fight. As they apprised the _Shadowclan_, Lionblazes bloodlust was at o boiling point.

"Blackstar! What is the meaning of this!" Exclaimed Firestar from the helm of the ship.

" Well, we need more crab fishing territory, and if you let us have it, we _might _not hurt you." Blackstar flexed his claws menacingly.

"Thunderclan! Attack!" Firestar ordered. Lionblaze jumped toward the boat, claws unsheathed.

This is what he lived for.


	7. Chapter 8

**I'M SO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I accidentally uploaded chapter 5 TWICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But I fixed the problem, so it should be fixed now. ^-^.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors, deadliest catch, or Codes of the Clans, but Emberfur dose, as she keeps pointing out. **

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jayfeather listened to the sound of battling cats as Thunderclan lanced its attack on the Shadowclan crew. He could hear the Thunderclan crew battling the Shadowclan cats. The yowls of battling cats ran out across the Bering Sea.

"Jayfeather! We need to get out there and help any injured deckhands!!! Leafpool yelled at Jayfeather. Jayfeather winced and covered his ears. He wished that Leafpool wouldn't yell so much.

Jayfeather ran out onto the deck, and was hit with a very strong sent. Blood.

He followed the sent to Berrynose, who had chased off a Shadowclan cat, but had gotten very injured in the process. Jayfeather dragged the cream colored tom to the ship doctor den. Who just wouldn't stop complaining.

"I'M FINE!!! LET ME FIGHT!!!!!! LET ME GO!!!!!!!!" Berrynose whined.

"Just shut up!" Jayfeather snapped. "I can give you treatment or I can let you bleed to death." He let Berrynose go. "The choice is yours."

Berrynose was quiet. Jayfeather could hear some mumbling, but he just ignored it.

After a century he finally managed to get to the ship doctor den. He set Berrynose down on the examination table. He examined Berrynoses multiple wounds. He stuffed cobwebs in them, to stop the bleeding. He also gave him some poppy seeds, for pain. Berrynose managed to fall into a peaceful sleep, and Jayfeather threw himself back into the battle.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Well, Jayfeather, are we having fun yet?" Leafpool asked Jayfeather. Jayfeather just grumbled, and shoved some poppy seeds into Dustpelts mouth.

Leafpool just shrugged, and stuffed cobwebs into Birchfalls wounds. Jayfeather watched Whitewing beat the living daylights out of the warrior that _dare_ hurt her Birchfall. Jayfeather shivered, and made a mental note not to make her mad. She had inherited her father's temper.

Jayfeather sighed how long would this battle go on? He dragged more injured deckhands into the den. He was getting tired and he wanted to fight. He never wanted to be a ship doctor. He wanted to be a deckhand. But being a ship doctor was his destiny, and wanting didn't seem to come into it.

"Hello, Thunderclan ship doctors." A voice echoed from the doorway. Jayfeather and Leafpool turned around, and they found themselves face to face with Rowanclaw.

"Why are you steeling are territory!" Leafpool exclaimed.

Rowanclaw laughed. "Tunderclan is nothing but a clan of kittypets." He snarled. "You don't deserve anything."

It took Twanypelt 2 hours and a shovel to take what was left of her mate to Littlecloud.

Jayfeather and Leafpool smiled at each other. They may have won against Rowanclaw, but the battle was far from over.


	8. Chapter 9

**Chapter … what chapter is it again? Anyway, some of you were wondering what happened to chapter 6, Well, chapter 6 was actually chapter 5 uploaded again by accident, so I had to get rid of it. So chapter 7 is actually chapter 6, and so on.**

**Jayfeatherfan19! You're still alive!!!!!! (Glomps) Thanks to all of my awesome reviewers! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors or Deadliest Catch.**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

Hollyleaf jumped on the _Shadowclan, _surveying the area, and pounced on Smokefoot he hissed and writhed, but Hollyleaf held him down, and gave him a few scars he would carry for many moons. He ran caterwauling into the night.

"Nice attack!" Mousewhisker yelled at her. Hollyleaf nodded, and set her sights on a Shadowclan deckhand. Who she promptly beat to a pulp.

As she beat up Shadowclan warriors, Hollyleaf couldn't help but wonder what her siblings were doing. She heard a something, and craned her ears to listen.

"Thunderclan is a clan of kittypets! You don't deserve anything!" Hollyleaf turned around and snarled, looking for the deckhand who _dared_ say that. She found the offender, Rowanclaw. But she didn't have to do anything. Jayfeather and Leafpool were already beating him into oblivion.

Hollyleaf watched as Twanypelt started scraping at Rowanclaw, trying to unfuse him from the ship's deck, mumbling about how useless toms are. Hollyleaf had to agree with that.

"Umm, Hollyleaf? A little help here?" Mosewisker mumbled. Hollyleaf turned around and saw Mousewhisker surrounded by Shadowclan deckhands.

"Sorry!" Hollyleaf shouted, grabbing a Shadowclan Deckhand by the scruff.

"It's ok." Mousewhisker shrugged as he slashed his claws across one of the deckhands face.

Hollyleaf grabbed the cat by the scruff and shook, leaving him quite frazzled. He shook his head, recovered, and pounced at Hollyleaf, she dogged out of the way, as her opponent landed on the ships hard deck. He growled, and she smiled.

He jumped out at her again, but this time she was unaware. Hollyleaf felt herself being thrown into the air. She landed with a _thud,_ and before she knew it, she was pinned down. The deckhand was much bigger than her, and there was no way she could escape his grip. She relaxed, as in defeat, and he loosened his grip.

It was then that she strikes.

She pushed her hind legs against his stomach, and sent him flying.

He flew, alright, past all of the fighting cats, past the wheelhouse, past the pots, past all of it, and into…,

The Bering Sea.

Everyone stared in shock as the deckhand struggled against the icy water, but then went still.

He was dead.

She had killed him.

"Hollyleaf?" Mousewhisker approached her. "Are you ok?" It was then that she noticed she was shaking.

"I… didn't mean to." Hollyleaf stammered as everything faded into black.


	9. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9! I'm going to update twisted reality today to, so get ready to READ!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors or deadliest catch. **

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

"Shadowclan, retreat!" Blackstar howled after he had gotten over the shock.

"Hollyleaf!" Lionblaze yowled as he watched his sister wobble, and then fall, only to be caught by Mousewhisker.

"What's wrong!?!" Lionblaze demanded, running over.

"I'll tell you later! Mousewisker yelled. "Right now we have to get her to Leafpool!" Lionblaze reluctantly agreed.

When they finally got to the ship doctor den, they were stopped by Jayfeather.

"If you have injuries, you're going to…what happened to Hollyleaf!!!"

"I'll explain later, just help her!" Mousewhisker said irritably.

Jayfeather walked into the ship doctor den, and Lionblaze and Mousewhisker followed. Mousewhisker put Hollyleaf on a stretcher.

"Okay Mousewhisker, what happened?!" Jayfeather demanded. Lionblaze nodded, he wanted an explanation.

"Well, if you want to know what happened, you could go back to the last chapter…" Mousewhisker stated bluntly.

"Huh?" Jayfeather and Lionblaze both said.

"Oh, never mind." Mousewhisker mumbled. And told Lionblaze and Jayfeather How Hollyleaf had accidentally killed the deckhand, and the shock had made her faint.

"Well, I should give her some poppy seeds…" Jayfeather said. "Do you two have any injuries?"

"Umm, no..." They said.

"Then get out!" Jayfeather yelled as he shoved them both out the door.

Lionblaze looked around, and saw cats cleaning up after the battle. And Twanypelt was still there, scraping up her mate from the ship's deck.

"Umm, Twanypelt, didn't the rest of your clan leave?" Brambleclaw asked.

"Well, _brother dearest, _if _you_ want to clean him up, _**be my guest.**_" Twanypelt hissed.

"Oh, no, that's fine." Brambleclaw stammered. "You could use one of the boats to come back when you're ready."

"Thank you." Twanypelt said curtly.

"Will all of the crew come up to the wheelhouse for a clan meeting?" Firestar announced over the intercom.

Lionblaze followed everyone to the wheelhouse. He got their as Friestar started talking.

"The battle with Shadowclan today was unexpected, but we managed to drive them off, we had a few injuries, but no casualties."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Just because Shadowclan attacked us doesn't mean that we are going to stop everything. We are going to set our pots tonight.


	10. 4th of July

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors or deadliest catch.**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, **

Disclaimer I don't own warriors or deadliest catch.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Phoenix: Today is the fourth of July, so this is the special edition chapter!!!

Jayfeather: Witch means that she's too lazy to make another real chapter.

Phoenix: …Shut up. Today we have a special guest, Ravenpaw!

(Nothing happens.)

Phoenix: I said, we have a special guest, Ravenpaw!

(Nothing happens.)

Phoenix: Ok, what gives!?

Emberfur: It appears that Nightshimmer has stolen him.

Phoenix: AGAIN???!!!

Emberfur: Yup

Phoenix: Well, I guess I have to go to plan B.

Emberfur: Witch is…

Phoenix: THE MAGIC 8 BALL!!!!!

(Everyone groans.)

Phoenix: Oh, shut up. The first question, is Fernclould practically useless? (Shake)(Shake)(Shake) hmm, it says "yes."

Dustpelt: Don't knock my wife!

Phoenix: Next question! Is Leafpool angst? (Shake) Hmmm, reply hazy, try again.

(5 hours later...)

Phoenix: What is with this thing! Ah let's see what it says… "Beware of angry mobs?"

Random angry mob: GET HER!!!!!!!!!!!

Phoenix: OH (BLEEP)!!!!!!!(Runs away.)


	11. Chapter 11

**A REAL CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And now to my reviewers!**

**Castile night- Your right, but Berrynose did get banged up and forcefully dragged to the ship doctor den.**

**Mossshadow: Yes, but this is a crab fishing boat, and crab fishing boats don't have weapons.**

**Shattered spirals: Thanks, I'll work on that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors or deadliest catch.**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

"Jayfeather? Are you ready to go?" Leafpool asked as she finished stitching Rowanclaw back together. When Tawnypelt had finished scraping him up, they were too far away from Shadowclan territory, so Firestar let Tawnypelt stay on their ship until the gathering, which wasn't that far away. This meant that Leafpool had to (reluctantly) stitch up Rowanclaw. She did so, but Jayfeather herd her mumble something about "in laws".

"Yes Leafpool." Jayfeather answered back. It was the half moon, and that meant the ship doctor meeting at the moonstone. They left Hollyleaf and Rowanclaw under the watchful eye of Brightheart. And headed off to the moonstone in a small motor boat.

The ride to the moonstone was wet, cold, and bumpy. The fact that Leafpool was a crazy diver didn't help matters. Jayfeather felt sick.

Some time later, they finally made it to the moonstone. Leafpool and Jayfeather sat next to the moonstone. Littlecloud was there, along with Willowshine. Mothwing "Couldn't make it." Jayfeather knew she didn't believe in Starclan. Barkface was there, along with Krestalpaw.

"Well, since everyone's here, we should start." Littlecloud said.

"I agree." Barkface agreed.

As if on cue, all of the medicine cats touched their noses to the moonstone. Jayfeather felt a shock, and fell into blackness.

Jayfeather felt a breeze. He opened his eyes and saw that he was at the island, and he could see, so this must be a vision. All of the sudden, he heard something... a song?

_Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll look up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?"_

You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?

Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?

Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
I breathe deep and cry out;  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"

Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?

And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something.......

Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?  


Jayfeather felt a voice in his ear.

"_The bramble and squirrel will become intertwined in turmoil, and the fire will fade."_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter … wow…this story has no plot! Well, I think a plot is going to show up…maybe. The song from the last chapter was missing by evenesance. Sorry to Celeste Night for misspelling your name. -.-**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN WARRIORS OR DEADLIST CATCH! Man…**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

Hollyleaf woke up, but she didn't know where she was. Her head was filled with a haze; she couldn't tell what was going on. She heard the clanking of the pots, and decided to go out on the deck to help.

She walked towards the deck, but felt herself being stopped by a strong paw. The voice said something about resting, but it sounded far away. The paw led her toward a bed, and Hollyleaf took the suggestion, and fell into blackness.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Hollyleaf? Are you awake?" A voice said, shattering into her sub-conciseness. Hollyleaf groaned, and opened her eyes, and looked at her brother's face.

"Well I am now, Lionblaze, so why are you here?" Hollyleaf snapped.

"Well, I see your back to your normal self." Lionblaze muttered. "In that case, Firestar was wondering if you were ready to return to work."

"Yeah, I'm ready; just let me get my gear on." Hollyleaf said as she yanked on her raincoat, slickers, and boots. She walked out onto the deck, and was hit in the face with a torrent of rain.

_"Oh great_" Hollyleaf thought. _"A storm."_

"Hey Hollyleaf! Glad you could make it! Nice weather where having!" Berrynose jeered.

Hollyleaf rolled her eyes as Berrynose got hit over the head by Mousewisker. She was told by Graystripe, the deck boss, to bait the pots. When the pot was ready, Hollyleaf was to climb inside, and she needed to put the bait in the pot.

She climbed in the pot, grabbing on to the bait bag, she opened the bait container, and prepared to poor the bait into the bait bag, but the only problem was there was no bait!

"Hollyleaf!" what is taking you so long?" Graystripe yelled.

"Theirs no bait!" Hollyleaf yelled back.

"WHAT!" Graystripe yelled as he snached the bait container away from Hollyleaf, and saw that it was, indeed, empty.

"BERRYNOSE! It was your job to load the bait container!" Graystripe yelled.

"No, it was Lionblazes!" Berrynose yelled back.

"EXCUSE ME!" Lionblaze exclaimed.

Hollyleaf sighed; she hoped this didn't turn into a fight.


	13. Chapter 13

**Is there a plot yet?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors or deadliest catch.**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

Lionblaze was mad. No, he was beyond mad. How _dare_ Berrynose accuse him of not filling the bait containers! It was his turn! Why was Berrynose always messing with him! It made no sense! He felt like pummeling something.

"What's wrong, kittypet!" Berrynose jeered. That was the last straw.

"You're even more of a kittypet than I am! And at least my mother isn't as useless as yours!" Lionblaze snapped, and smiled as he saw the look on Berrynose's face! Priceless!

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY MOTHER?" Berrynose snapped, his face contorted in rage and anger.

"She's useless." Lionblaze repeated, enunciating "useless."

"DIE!!!" Berrynose screamed, jumping at him. Lionblaze jumped out of the way, and pounced on Berrynose. He swiped his claws at Berrynose, but Berrynose dodged, and Lionblaze rolled over to doge Berrynose's counter attack. Lionblaze smiled, and swiped his claws at Berrynoses stomach. Berrynose cried out, and Lionblaze smiled… wait what was that?! He heard something…

"Jayfeather! You need to go break them up!" Leafpool yelled.

"But Leafpool! If I try to break them up, I'll get pummeled!" Jayfeather protested.

"Well SOMEONE has to do it!" Leafpool yelled, shoving her unfortunate apprentice in the fight. Who was followed by Hollyleaf, intent on stopping the fight.

"Lionblaze! Can't you fight your own battles!" Berrynose snarled as he shoved Hollyleaf aside, who was trying to hold him back.

"Jayfeather! LET ME GO!!!" Lionblaze yelled as he threw of his sibling, but Jayfeather was so persistent, Lionblaze couldn't get him to let him go. Berrynose was having the same problems with Hollyleaf, who was clinging on more stubbornly than Jayfeather. Lionblaze hated to hurt his siblings, but they needed to stay out of his fights!

The last thing Lionblaze saw was Tawnypelt swinging her shovel, and then everything went black.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

When Lionblaze woke up, his head was throbbing. He opened his eyes the light made his head hurt even more. Likewise, he kept his eyes open. He didn't care how much it hurt.

"Lionblaze? Are you alright?" Leafpool asked concern in her eyes.

"Well, my head feels like it was run over by a twoleg monster, but other than that, I'm ok." Lionblaze answered. "What happened?"

"Well, Tawnypelt saw you fighting, and in an attempt to break all of you up, hit you all over the head with her shovel. Brambleclaw came down, wondering what all of the commotion was about, and he ordered you all to the ship doctor den. He wants to speak with you all later." Leafpool explained.

Lionblaze sighed. That was just what he needed.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**Special thanks to Jayfeatherfan19 for help on this chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14… nothing else to say.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors or deadliest catch.**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

When Jayfeather woke up, his head hurt. A lot. It felt like he had a bump the size of the moonstone on his head.

**"**Jayfeather? Are you awake?" Leafpool asked, making his head hurt even more.

"Yes, Leafpool." Jayfeather said though gritted teeth. Ow, his head hurt even more. Jayfeather scented the air, and was able to identify the scents of Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Berrynose. As far as he could tell, they were all awake.

"Alright everyone, Brambleclaw would like to see all of you now!" Leafpool yelled. Everyone, including Jayfeather, moaned and put their hands over their ears.

"Sorry, everyone, I tried to tell Brambleclaw that you were all in no condition to see him, but you know how he gets when he's mad…" Jayfeather and everyone else groaned again. Brambleclaw and mad could only equal one thing: Lectures. Oh joy. That's _just_ what his headache needed.

"Don't worry," Leafpool reassured them. "I'll be there, so if he goes overboard, I can stop him."

_"Oh, that's reassuring."_Jayfeather thought.

"Well, we better get going; we don't want to make Brambleclaw any madder than he is." Leafpool said.

Everyone shuddered.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Hello, everyone, take a seat." Jayfeather flinched. He could feel the anger radiating off of the relief captain. This was going to be fun. Jayfeather and Hollyleaf sat near Leafpool, hoping that the ship doctor could somehow shield them from Brambleclaws wrath.

"So… What is this I hear about my kits and my apprentice getting in a fight, hmm?" Brambleclaw said, his tone filled with malice. Everyone shivered.

"Brambleclaw, only Berrynose and Lionblaze were fighting, Jayfeather and Hollyleaf just tried to break them up!" Leafpool yelled, desperate to protect her apprentice.

"Well, I didn't see it, all I heard was that Tawnypelt saw them all fighting." Brambleclaw replied gruffly.

_"And hit us over the head with a shovel." _Jayfeather added silently.

"Well I saw it!" a voice rang out over all of the cats.

Everyone turned around, and Jayfeather felt his jaw hit the floor.

"Y-you!" Brambleclaw exclaimed as he looked at the cat.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors or deadliest catch.**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

Hollyleaf felt herself gaping, as she saw Bluestar, the old Thunderclan captain, strode over to Brambleclaw.

"These two," Hollyleaf saw Bluestar point towards Jayfeather and her. "Did not do anything. All they did was try to break up the fight. That was their only crime, if you call it a crime."

Brambleclaw was still gaping at Bluestar.

"But _these _two," Bluestar said, pointing at Lionblaze and Berrynose. "Were fighting, and for foolish reasons!" Bluestars voice rose, and Hollyleaf would have laughed, if not for the severity of the situation. "They are the ones who should be punished. Now, I shall take my leave."

"BLUESTAR!!!!!" Firestar exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, just visiting." Bluestar said noncantanly.

"But I thought you said that you would be leaving?" Brambleclaw said, puzzled.

"I changed my mind." Bluestar said. "Now where's the fridge?"

"Downstairs, take a left." Firestar said.

"Thanks." said Bluestar.

"That was wired…" Jayfeather said.

Everyone agreed.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Alright everyone, I have an announcement to make." Firestar said over the intercom. Hollyleaf and the rest of her family were sitting in the mess hall, eating vole chowder for dinner. Brambleclaw and Firestar had decided to punish Lionblaze and Berrynose for the fight by putting them on bait duty. Witch had put him in a bad mood.

"Bluestar has decided that Starclan was boring, so she has come to visit us. Please be nice." Firestar said, slightly pleading. "Ashfur! If you're going to say something, you should ask me first it's MY MICROPHONE! Jeez…"

Suddenly, Ashfurs voice came over the intercom.

"Cats of Thunderclan!" He announced. "WE have a traitor in our midst!"

Several cats gasped.

"Yes!" Ashfur said. "Squirlleflight has taken a Windclan mate!"

""""''''"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**I'm Baccck! I was at camp for a week, and I'm on a temporary hiatus for twisted reality. I have no ideas. I may do a Hollyleaf songfic, though. **


End file.
